What Happens When you Transport to the Wrong Place
by Ceres-Firedemon
Summary: Summary inside. Truthfully, I'm not good at these summaries.
1. Meetings

Ceres: My first Fushigi Yugi fanfiction. I started this sometime last year and it got messed up on my floppy disk. Luckily, my cousin had it saved on his computer because he couldn't wait for it to be finished. So now, I'm going to finish it before I start my Fushigi Yugi CYOA that I'm thinking of making when I'm finished. R&R please! Flames will help me ward off my brother.  
  
Disclaimer: Ceres does not own Fushigi Yugi, all she owns are 9 FY VCDs and 2 YYH videos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: In this story, Nuriko and Hotohori didn't die yet. Hoki bore Hotohori a son. Miaka stayed with Tamahome. ^_^;; Gomen ne for the changes.  
  
The setting is the world of which the priestesses come from. The time is after the war against Kutou ended. Miaka has decided to stay with Tamahome. Chichiri decides to make his life traveling. He accidentally sends himself to the priestesses' world and stumbles into a very familiar person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari Jing sat in her apartment doing her last report for college. She sighed. She couldn't wait for graduation to come. Her senior year was finally ending. Her hands were beginning to cramp up. Yet, they were typing at lighting speed. When she was finished, she walked into the only bathroom in her condominium to get some lotion on her shaking hands. "I can't wait for something exciting to happen," she said as she began to spread the cool cream on her hands.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a weird sound coming from her small living room. She ran down the hall and found an unconscious body of a man on her couch. "Well... What do ya know? Something exciting happened," she said regretfully.  
  
She scooped up the body and brought him to her bedroom where he could properly recuperate. She examined him. He had light-blue hair with a little sticking up near his face. He wore a blue sash over a clean, white shirt and a pair of tan pants. She went back to the living room and found a staff there. The staff was made of smooth willow and had a metal head on it that swirled and met at the end. "He seems oddly familiar," she thought quietly. He started to groan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri groaned, opened his right eye, and found a pretty girl standing over him. "She looks like Chiriko..." he thought.  
  
Chichiri sat up and examined the room he was in. "Hi. My name is Hikari." he heard the girl say, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Chichiri.... Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my home. You suddenly appeared in my living room and I brought you to my room so you can rest."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem. So how did you get here?"  
  
"I teleported here by accident. You seem familiar, you know..."  
  
All of a sudden, Hikari's eyes became empty and colorless. She started to talk in a child's voice, Chiriko's voice.  
  
"It's me, Chichiri. It's Chiriko. I was reincarnated into this girl when I died a few months ago..." said Hikari/Chiriko, "I want you to bring her to our world when you have fully gained your strength."  
  
"Of course, Chiriko," said Chichiri with tears in his eyes.  
  
After that, Hikari's eyes closed and opened to reveal her normal, lavender eyes. She fell slowly, into Chichiri's arms. Chichiri began to cry for his long-dead friend. He held her close like a comforting doll and buried his face in her hair. After a few minutes, the tears nearly stopped flowing. He layed her on her bed and patiently waited for her to wake up and tell him all about her world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh!" Hikari groaned, "What happened?"  
  
"Chiriko spoke through you. You're his reincarnation, you know." explained a puffy-eyed Chichiri.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked a confused Hikari.  
  
"You are going to teach me about your world until I have gained enough power and energy to bring you and I to Konan."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"I don't know anymore, you know. You tell me."  
  
"So you're gonna stay with me until you can bring us to your world?"  
  
"Yeah. It is Chiriko's wish anyway, you know."  
  
Hikari looked at her clock and found that it was now 10:58 pm. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep now. I'll sleep on the couch while you sleep here. You are the guest anyway."  
  
"Thanks. But what are we going to do about my clothes? I can see that our clothes are very different, you know." he said examining her clothes.  
  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow." she said as she left the room with a blanket and a pillow under one arm.  
  
Chichiri shrugged and crawled into her bed. He swore to Chiriko that he would bring her to their world. Then he fell asleep with a tear making it's way down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Short but sweet. I'm thinking that I haven't really explained that much about Hikari. Here's a little profile:  
  
Name: Hikari Jing  
  
Age: 22  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Lavender  
  
Past: I cannot reveal it, but I can say that she moved out when she was 18 and inherited a condominium from her late aunt.  
  
Ceres: I'm sorry if it's short but I can't risk giving any spoilers on the first chapter. ^^;; 


	2. The Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. I wish I did though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri woke up with the sun in his eyes. He got up and walked into the living room. He shook Hikari a bit and waited for her to wake up. After a little moaning and groaning from Hikari, he shook her even more and successfully woke her up. "Huh? What happened?" Hikari said groggily.  
  
"Wake up. We're gonna go shopping for my clothes, you know." Chichiri said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Lemme get dressed up, then we can go."  
  
Chichiri followed her out of the room and into her two-sink bathroom. She went into the linens closet and rummaged through until she found an extra toothbrush. She handed it to him and taught him how to brush his teeth. After he was finished, she pushed him out of the bathroom, turned on the TV for him to watch and went back into the bathroom to take a shower. After 10 minutes past, she came out all dry and clean. She turned on the shower again and told him to stand under the spout and wash off. After 5 minutes past, she told him to put on his clothes from behind the door. When he came out, Hikari had her extra trench coat held out for him and the door exiting the apartment open. Chichiri put on the coat and Hikari locked the door with her key. She pressed the down button near the elevator shaft. "What's that do?" she heard Chichiri say.  
  
"A small transportation vehicle comes up and opens in order for us to enter. It then, in turn, brings us to the ground floor of the building." she explained in a way that he would understand.  
  
They heard a DING and the doors to the elevator opened. Chichiri followed her inside and she pushed the button with the 1 beside it. After a lifting feeling, Chichiri started to get used to the elevator-sinking experience. The doors opened and they stepped out, admitting other residencies access to the elevator. The guard opened the door to the street for Hikari and Chichiri. Hikari walked to her VW and turned on the engine. She walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Chichiri. She then returned to the driver's side of the car and revved up the engine. Chichiri nearly jumped in surprise as the vehicle shook under his feet. She smiled at his startled-ness and started to drive down the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"We're going to the mall." answered Hikari, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"What's a mall?"  
  
"It's a lot of shops put together in one building. The most convenient place for shopping, here in Japan."  
  
"So this country is called Japan..."  
  
"Yes. And the city we're in is called Tokyo."  
  
"This place is way different then Konan, you know."  
  
"That's because my world is more advanced then yours.... Here we are. Japan's very own Kokaru Mall."  
  
They walked in and Chichiri's mouth opened at the sight of all the people. She chuckled at his surprise and kept on walking. He followed her until they reached a place called Taka's: Men's. She picked a few outfits and told him to try them on in the dressing room. He blushed everytime he came out to let Hikari see how he looked. She thumbed-up every one of the outfits she chose. When they were done, they had a big bag full of clothes for Chichiri. All they needed to buy him was a pair of shoes. They walked into a store called Payless. Chichiri found some cool, black sneakers that he liked. Unfortunately, it belongs to a popular basketball player that donated the shoes to the store for display. He then found some nice sneakers that were really on sale. When they were done, Hkari treated him to some food from the food court. Chichiri liked the burgers so much, he ate at least 5 of them.  
  
At about 5:00, they went back to Hikari's apartment." I have class tomorrow so I'm gonna have to show you how everything works in my apartment." Hikari said as she hung up their coats.  
  
"What sort of class?" asked a curious Chichiri.  
  
"It's called college. It's the last school you go to until you are an oficial adult. As you can see, I already am an adult. For I no longer live with my parents. Anyway, school is the most efficient way to learn everything you need to learn. Unlike you do in your world, because you learn things from your masters or your parents." Hikari said as she walked into the kitchen to show Chichiri how everything works in the kitchen.  
  
Chichiri followed her into the kitchen and looked at all the machines used for cooking. Hikari explained how everything worked and led him to the living room to show him how to use the TV. Chichiri calmy paid attention to Hikari's teachings and tried to keep all of these things in mind. "I'll make dinner and then I'll show you how to use the computer," she said after telling him everything he needed to know about the TV.  
  
Chichiri simply sat on the couch and opened his traveling pack. He took out a water pipe, used to hold water from the river, and put that aside. Next, he took out his Magic Mirror, used to talk to and see Miaka, formerly used by Hotohori, and decided to show that to Hikari after dinner. After taking out a few of his belongings, he found what he was looking for, the special cloth that he uses to polish his staff. It is spelled to make the power within his staff stronger with every polishing period. He carefully began to polish his staff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 5:43, Hikari was finished making dinner and set up the table. "You might not be accustomed to modern Japanese food," she explained, "but you'll grow to like it."  
  
Chichiri sat there staring at the strange food she set for him. One looked strangely like the regular noodles and soup he used to eat back home. One seemed to be kyu-shou, but he thought that it might be something else. He shrugged and simply ate the food with gratitude.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Chichiri took out his Magic Mirror and held it out for Hikari to see it clearly. "What is it?" asked Hikari, "I understand that it's a mirror, but my sixth sense is telling me that it is more then it seems to be."  
  
"It's a Magic Mirror, you know. I use it to talk to my friends, Miaka and Tamahome, you know," he said as he pulled the round object towards him.  
  
"My sixth sense is telling me that you have to use a particular spell to make it work."  
  
He smiled and said, "Your sixth sense tells you everything, you know."  
  
"I take that as a yes." Hikari smiled.  
  
She stood up and cleared off the table. When she was finished, she took Chichiri's arm, dragged him to her computer, and began to teach him how to use the pc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Done with chapter 2! ^^ 


	3. Graduation

Ceres: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. Do not sue me. Do not flame me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she was finished, Chichiri took out his Magic Mirror and began to chant a spell. Hikari watched behind him as a face of a girl appeared. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was round. Behind her was a very handsome boy. He had black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Miaka. Hey Tamahome." Chichiri said to the mirror.  
  
"I see you have found a girl to be with, Chichiri." Tamahome teased.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, you know. I accidentally transported myself to the world that the priestesses come from. Hikari here cared for me." Chichiri said as he pointed Hikari out.  
  
"She's a pretty one." Tamahome remarked and then Miaka punched him in the stomach. "Well she is." he said as a defense.  
  
Hikari bit her lip to keep the laughs from escaping. "Thanks, Tamahome, but I'm taken." Hikari said just to stop Miaka from beating him up.  
  
"You can't have her now, Chichiri." he said with a sly smile.  
  
"I came to talk about business, you know. Stop it with the jokes, Tamahome." said Chichiri.  
  
"What's up, Chichiri?" asked an anxious Miaka.  
  
"Well, I have to stay here for a while. It might take a while for me to gain enough energy to bring me 'n' Hikari to our world."  
  
"You can have as much time as you need."  
  
"CHICHIRI!!!" said Tasuki as he jumped in front of the other mirror.  
  
"Hey, Tasuki!" answered Chichiri.  
  
"Hey who's the cute girl?"  
  
"This is Hikari. She took care of me when I accidentally transported to her world."  
  
Hikari waved at Tasuki and said, "Hi." Tasuki waved back.  
  
"Well, this spell is gonna expire soon, you know. I have to go now, you know. Talk to you guys later." said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki, Tamahome, and Miaka said bye and the connection was lost. Chichiri sighed and put the mirror away. "You miss them don't you, Chichiri?" asked Hikari.  
  
"They're my only family, you know." answered Chichiri.  
  
"Am I part of that family now?"  
  
"Yeah. Since I first met you, you've been like a sister to me, you know."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I don't have any class anymore but we have to go to my graduation tomorrow. In the meantime, let's get some rest." she kissed Chichiri on the cheek, "G'night, Chichiri." She left the room to the couch.  
  
"Good night, nee-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Hikari woke up and instantly began to get ready for graduation. She tried not to wake Chichiri because he was still conserving his energy. After 45 minutes, she was ready and began to wake up Chichiri. She knelt down so her mouth was next to his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri was dreaming of home, the peaceful sounds of the animals in the forest. The empress and her young son, Hotohori, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Miaka having fun and waiting for him.  
  
"Chichiri..." they called to him, "Chichiri... Chichiri... CHICHIRI!!!"  
  
Chichiri woke up and found Hikari yelling his name in his ear. "We have to go to my graduation. You are the only family I have so I want you to be there." Hikari said.  
  
Chichiri sat up and walked over to the bag that held all his clothes. "I'll take a shower, you know. You make us some breakfast."  
  
Chichiri walked over to the bathroom. Hikari began to make breakfast in the kitchen. "Oh yeah. My friend, Kaworu, is coming with us. It's his graduation as well." Hikari yelled back at Chichiri.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they were done with breakfast, Hikari and Chichiri went to the elevator and went down 3 floors. When the doors opened, Chichiri saw a pale- haired boy with red eyes. "Hey Kaworu!" said Hikari, "You're earlier then I expected. You're usually late for these things."  
  
"This is much more important then class." answered Kaworu with a growl, "Anyway, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Chichiri. He's staying over my place for a while. I'll tell you the whole story later."  
  
Kaworu nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Chichiri." Kaworu held out his hand, expecting a handshake.  
  
Chichiri shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, too."  
  
The three of them went down to the lobby and they climbed into Hikari's car, Hikari and Kaworu in the front and Chichiri in the back. "So, Chichiri. Where are you from?" asked Kaworu.  
  
"Konan." answered Chichiri.  
  
"Where is that?" Kaworu asked Hikari.  
  
"Chichiri teleported from another world. It's not like he's an alien or anything." answered Hikari, "He's staying with me until he regains enough strength to bring me and him to his world."  
  
"I see." Kaworu raised his eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"I saw that." said Hikari without even taking her eyes off the road. "It's true anyway. He did come from another world."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"It's that sixth sense I have. I have a feeling that he's telling the truth."  
  
They reached the college and walked towards the courtyard where a lot of people were getting ready for the graduation. Hikari, Kaworu, and Chichiri walked over and Hikari began to introduce Chichiri to her friends. When she was done, she let Chichiri have a seat in the front so she can keep an eye on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the graduation finally began, Hikari was one of the first to be called up for their diploma. Hikari was also given the Valedictorian award. Kaworu was 10 people after her. Kaworu was, of course, given his college diploma and the award given to those second of the Valedictorian award.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When everybody got their diplomas, Hikari went over to Kaworu and hugged him as congratulations. They both walked over to Chichiri. Chichiri hugged Hikari and shook Kaworu's hand. They decided to go to a restaurant to celebrate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got home from hanging out with Kaworu as a celebration, Chichiri went out to the balcony to rest for a while. Hikari went to cook dinner for the both of them. When she was done, she went out to the balcony to get Chichiri. She found Chichiri with a strange glow surrounding him. She began to walk towards him. When she got too close, the aura around Chichiri threw her back and away from him. "Chichiri?" she called, "Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri turned around and realised his magic was keeping her away from him. He ceased the spell and immediately began to shiver. "I'm sorry. That spell protected me from everything around me, you know. Even the weather, you know." he explained.  
  
She swung her arm around his shoulders. "Come on. You're gonna catch your death out here. You're not used to this kind of climate. It's much more nicer in Konan than it is here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked inside together and Hikari brought him a blanket to wrap around him. She put a bowl of ramen in front of him and rubbed his shoulders while he ate to make him warmer. "So. What is your country like?" she asked.  
  
"It's a beautiful country, you know. Peaceful, too. But the coutry is still on the rebound ever since the war against Kutou ended, you know. The weather is wonderful, warm everyday, you know. The skies are always blue, you know."  
  
"It seems much better then it is here."  
  
"It is." Chichiri smiled.  
  
"I wish we can go soon. My life has been boring and dull until I met you. I want to meet your friends. I want to go to your world."  
  
"We will. Don't worry. I feel my powers coming back to me, you know."  
  
"We'll rest tomorrow and the next day so your powers can be fully restored."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
When Chichiri was finished with his food, Hikari brought him to her bed. "Good night, Chichiri." she said.  
  
"Good night." replied Chichiri. 


End file.
